One Night
by Momoluvsu13
Summary: one night, one moment, just one, not forgiveness or acceptance. Just one night with the dobe he loves, before he cuts off his heart forever.But can he really stop at just one night I do not own Naruto. Yaoi warning SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Oh kay, so here is something a little bitter sweet, I'm not sure how far I'm going to take the story but I will definitely keep writing it if I get lots of reviews asking for it.

I do not own Naruto.

This is yaoi, meaning guy on guy action, don't like don't read. Also beware of spoilers.

This little story takes place before the meeting of the 5 kage's if you've read that far. Naruto has defeated pain and is going to beg that Killerbee's brother not execute Sauske.

Sauske sends his team ahead of him and takes a detour, one night, one moment, just one, not forgiveness or acceptance. Just one night with the man he loves, before he cuts off his heart forever.

* * *

This wasn't fair, I shouldn't have done this, I don't want to leave, I want to stay like this, stay with him…

***Hours Earlier***

"Karin, lead them to the border, I'll catch up tomorrow morning."

"What? Sauske where are you going?" Karin looked pleadingly at me, the others had all turned around to see what I was up too.

"I have something to take care." was my stoic reply as I took off back the way I came without a backwards glance.

I replayed Zetsu's words, Naruto was on his way to intercept the Killerbee's brother, one of the 5 Kage's to attend the meeting.

I wasn't sure why, I was running towards my estimate of where I would find Naruto, I'd spent the night staring at a map, He was just so close, only a few meager miles away.

When I got up this morning, All I could think about was how much further away from him I was getting.

The closer I got to avenging my clan, the farther I got from my happiness.

Most people would choose their heart, but Danzo needs to be killed, He murdered hundreds, betrayed thousands, and he was going to pay.

I just couldn't keep going towards revenge, I just want to see him, that's all I'm doing, the dobe won't even know I'm there. I'll watch him for a couple of minuets and then I'll truly let go of any connection I have with him, I'll cut my heart out, It will be like my heart never existed. I just need one last look, one last smile, one last view of those determined blue eyes.

The increase in my heart beat had nothing to do with running flat out for the past 10 miles.

I was getting close I'd be there soon, I'd be able to see his face, Stupid goofy grin, ridiculous whisker marked checks, vibrant blue eyes.

As always Naruto's chakra was a glaring beacon of his location. I masked mine till it was nonexistent, a skill I had profected.

I could not believe what I was seeing, Naruto on his knees, begging for _**my**_ life. I knew the dobe was noble but I had no idea that he cared so much.

I feel, what do I feel? He's crying? The dobe doesn't cry, he smiles, laughs, pouts, never cries.

I followed Naruto, kakashi, and another shinobi that I didn't recognize to a small cabin. Naruto went in, and the other two stayed outside to guard.

I had to talk to him, I might not let him know its me but I at least have to talk to him

I summoned the smallest snake I could, a mere 5 inch long snake that held no venom.

I wrote the only thing I could think of on a small role of parchment and watched the snake slither away with the note clamped in his mouth.

The parchment read:

Naruto

Meet me in the woods, 3 miles

West of your location there's a

Waterfall. Be there at 11:00

At night if you want to

Find out about Sauske Uchiha.

Send a reply with the snake

come alone and do not be followed

The Raven

I waited nearly a half hour until the little black garden snake slithered back with a worn piece of parchment in his mouth. I took the parchment from him and gave him what was left of my lunch before dispelling him. The parchment read:

Raven

I don't know who you are but

What ever information you have on Sasuke

Had better be worth it, and if you try

Anything funny your dead. Believe it!

Naruto Uzamaki

I couldn't believe that He was actually coming, not the smartest move, but I was glad he was still such a dobe. Now all I have to do is wait at the waterfall.

***four hours later***

"Raven! Oi you here?"

I watched the blonde call out, he looked decidedly angry. I pulled my hood over my face and lept down from the tree I was hiding in. He pulled his Kunai and stood ready to attack, I just couldn't believe he was actually here, in front of me, not 20 feet away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here we go with chapter two, This is going to be kinda angst, but I'm usually a fan of happy endings, usually muw ha ha ha (evil laugh) but I make no guarantees lol.

I Do Not Own Naruto L

* * *

Wow, I couldn't believe the changes in the dobe, he was much taller, still slightly shorter then me, but probably taller then Sakura. Blonde spikes slightly longer, more mature face, still wearing orange, but this outfit was a decided improvement. He was beautiful, he always had been, I was just never able to admit it.

I Love him, Gods do I love the blonde knuckle head, I realized when He came after me with my replacement, I felt such pain, I guess that's when I realized that I never wanted him to stop chasing me. I never wanted him dead. How did this happen? It shouldn't have, but I guess that's just Naruto for you, always so full of surprises that he brings them out of others as well.

"Ehh! You gonna talk or what?" Naruto called from where he stood, still holding his kunai, but with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently as always. Some things never change.

"I know you wish for the Uchiha to live, but why? A traitor, who's life you've begged for? What makes him so worth your while?" I ground my voice out, giving it a gravely texture.

"It's not your business. Do you have info or not?" the blonde replied with an impatient glare in my direction.

I weighed my options, I hadn't even figured out what I was going to tell the blonde, I'd been so caught up in seeing him again, I hadn't thought about what to tell him. Should I give him a blatant lie, a half truth???

"Nothing is free, my friend" I graveled again.

"What do you want in exchange?" Naruto had become defensive and apprehensive, wise considering he didn't know me, as far as he knew.

"Tell me what makes a traitor worthy of such a plea as directed to the Kage earlier today. What makes a betrayer befitting of the time and effort you have expended? Tell me and you shall have your information."

I watched him compose his answer, I had always wondered why he fought so hard, surely it's not just because of his nindo. Although that would just be so Naruto.

"He's my best friend, The first person to ever see me as more then a demon or a knuckle head. Sure he's a bastard, but he's my friend." Naruto's eyes seemed to swim with unshed tears.

So I asked the question I had posed to my self

"A friend that tries to kill you, a friend that betrays you?"

"Even so, I won't give up on the teme, it's my nindo, my ninja way. And I won't let him fall into the darkness he's so obsessed with." The blonde had a bitter sweat smile that held more beauty then I had seen since I left Konohoa. It was clear that I was causing him pain, and I hated myself more for it.

"Turn around, go back to your village. Make a life for yourself, leave the Uchiha to his darkness." I need him to give up, I wasn't sure If I could refuse his pleading eyes one more time. I'd never rid my heart of him. I was teetering precariously on a dangerous edge, I wanted to give into what he wanted, but I knew that I couldn't.

"No. I will find him, and I will bring him back." There, those determined blue eyes shining with promise.

I had made this decision when I sent the note, whether I realized it or not, I threw my hood back to face what I had spent three years running from.

* * *

I know short chapter but I wanted to write a cliff hanger lol I'm so evil sometimes, I'm gonna update quickly though. The wonderful Christmas break that's coming up is gonna me more free time, yay.

Please review, my love to all who do

Momo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised fast updates and I have failed, my sincerest apologies. Ok so I completely lost my muse, I read this really tragic fic and I didn't want to write while I was all emo cause then I'd probably kill the characters, no I wouldn't do that. Anyway Happy New Year **and Sasuke's not entirely in character, Gomen.

I do Not Own Naruto, or any anime or manga for that matter.

The song "It's Been Awhile" by Staind help to inspire this chapter. How it did that I don't know.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

"…." I knew my mouth was gaping, I had dropped the kunai and was standing there in utter shock. Millions of half formed questions came to me, but I couldn't get to the end of one before two more popped into my head.

_**Sasuke**_

This wasn't real, This just couldn't be really. This is just some sick joke, I'm not falling for this genjutsu or henge.

For a split second I considered attacking him, but I couldn't. I just dropped to my knees and felt the tears come again.

Damn it! I was beyond confused nothing was making sense anymore.

I felt a warmth on my shoulder, a hand, I lifted my eyes from the snow and faced the one who owned the comforting hand.

The pale raven haired boy, man now I guess, looked at me with a worried and weary stare. NO Sasuke doesn't worry, he doesn't comfort this was an imposter.

I launched myself to the other side of the clearing, the place where the FAKE Sasuke had been standing moments ago.

"Who are you? Show me what you really look like!!!" I snarled and pulled several kunai from my pouch.

"It's me Dobe, Sasuke-_teme_. What is wrong with you?" the imposter called seemingly angry.

"What's wrong with me??? You, who ever the hell you are, pretending to be… to be my…."

My thought process slowed, I wasn't sure what Sasuke was to me anymore. I wanted to yell that he was my friend but to sasuke I'm nothing but a dobe and an annoyance

"Don't lie to me, I know your not Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't show emotion, he wouldn't care if I was upset."

I watched the glaring face wince slightly as though I had caused him pain with my words.

"How can I prove to you that I am Sasuke Uchiha?" he called to me from across the clearing.

I didn't know how he could prove that, I mean… what is something only Sasuke would know about me?

"When we meet up again, after I had trained with Orochimaru for three years, I put my hand on your shoulder and whispered to you 'you should have spent your time training instead of wasting it running around chasing me. And this Time I'm going to kill you on a whim.' do you rember?" the raven called again

I nodded dumbly and it took me a little while to come up with a retort.

"So, Sakura, Sai and captain Yamato where there and any number of Orochimaru's goons could have been watching, that proves nothing!" I yelled back I wasn't falling for this bull shit.

"What will prove to you that I am who I say I am?" the imposter yelled back, this definitely wasn't Sasuke, this guy shows his emotions.

"Tell Me something only the two of us would know, tell me what I told you that day we trained together and it started raining?"

_Flashback 3rd__ person p.o.v._

_Two blurs of yellow, orange and blue black could been seen even with menacingly dark storm clouds overhead, still sparing. Lighting and thunder tore the sky releasing a torrential downpour on the two unsuspecting genin. _

"_Let's head home dobe, the rains to heavy." the stoic black haired shin obi called over the sounds of the pounding rain._

"_Ok sounds…" the blond nin was cut off as large hail began to fall. after a few useless attempts of calling to the raven haired boy who was covering his head he marched over and began pulling him towards the location of a nearby cave that few knew about._

_Once both the blond and raven headed boys were under the cover of the well hidden cave, an awkward silence took precedence._

_The cave was of fair size and could easily hold four of five people comfortably, it's position behind the water fall gave it perfect cover and it was surprisingly dry inside. The strangest thing was that the cave seemed to be set up as a camp, there was a stone circle near the entrance with fire wood stacked neatly beside it, tattered old blankets were folded neatly in the back corner. _

_With a questioning glance the Uchiha turned to face his team mate._

"_Is this someone's camp?" _

"_Ugh… No, this is my stuff. I keep this place stocked in case of emergencies." The blonde grinned sheepishly hoping to avoid any more questions._

"_What kind of emergencies dobe?" _

"_The kind that aren't you business teme!!!" the blonde snapped and threw a blanket at his teammate. _

_Both boys striped to boxers and wrapped themselves in the dusty blankets. After starting a fire and laying there clothes by it to dry they sat side by side against the wall. The cave teeming with tense silence and unspoken questions._

"_Dobe why is this place setup, you have an apartment?" the young uchiha questioned silently._

_The tan skinned boy heaved a sigh and proceeded to explain, deciding that if Sasuke Uchiha was interested enough to ask twice, he'd probably continue to ask until he found out. What an Uchiha wanted they got._

"_A few years back, before I could really fight, the villagers would sometimes come after me so I'd hide here… I'd usually have to stay a day or two until villagers got tired of waiting at my apartment, so I set it up so I could. Satisfied?" _

_The blonde boy had withdrawn himself and was clearly in no mood to continue the discussion. The Uchiha sensed this and gave the boy his privacy._

_End Flashback._

Sasuke P.O.V.

I thought for a moment and retold the events of that day to the best of my ability, even giving a description of the cave. Naruto seemed stunned and stood staring at me

"It's really you teme?" I barely caught his whisper before he was hugging me.

I was shocked for a second before I wrapped my arms around him and returned the gesture, I could feel moisture from tears soak through my shoulder but I said nothing and relished in the thrill of finally being this close to the dobe, to my dobe.

* * *

Ok, I was going to write more to make up for my slow updating but my hands are in pain… I' ve had to work on my school project over break, all this typing is getting painful

Hope it was enjoyed. And all reviews are, of course, appreciated greatly, and any fanfic recommendation are too, I've been looking for some good fanfics to read

Thanks love ya'll

Momo


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I know I'm awful I haven't been updating hardly at all and last chapter sucked, I wanted to find some really sentimental private moment for them to share for the flashback but my mind was epic fail when I wrote that. Gomen.

OK so hopefully this chapter will be better. And Thank you so so much to the kind reviewer( xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox) who toldeded me about the fic _Tides and Ebbs of honesty _thank you! And Thank you to any and all reviewers, except flamers you can go mope in some corner cause you know we're having fun and your not lol. I'm trying it double space if you like or don't like let me know

I Do Not Own Naruto, the manga or the TV series if I did it probably wouldn't be for children due to the mature and explicit boy on boy action that I would have to included lol

* * *

The Hug was awkward for me at least, I wasn't used to physical contact, I spent three years with Orochimaru and I damn sure wasn't letting him or his goons touch me. The last hug I

could remember was when Naruto though I had died in the hidden mist village and held my body.

But with Naruto It felt right, even though my body was unfamiliar with the gesture, it almost seemed as though my soul was.

I could feel very light shaking from the boy in my arms and I held him tighter. I wasn't supposed to do this, I was supposed to see his face and leave, not send him a secret message, not

meet him in the forest and not sit here holding him in my arms while watching him cry for me _AGAIN!_

"Yes Dobe it's really me, don't be a cry baby." I knew that wasn't exactly the best reply but it's all I got.

"Sasuke,… I.. I… I can't believe your really here!" he shouted the last bit in my ear and hugged me tighter.

"Can't! Breath! Dobe!" I choked out I felt him begin to let go and I held on tighter for a half second, a half second too long because Naruto pulled back to look at me with awe in his eyes.

How could he could still look at me like that was beyond me, I shoved a Chidiori through his chest, I joined the Akatski (the organization that wants to kill him), and still his eyes hold

forgiveness.

"What are you doing here Teme? I mean I'm glad to see ya! But your Akatski shouldn't you be dragging me off to their base? Not that I want you to or anything! And why'd you even join

Akatski? I thought you just wanted to kill your brother? Are you gonna come back to Konoha? I know Sakura would be so Happy-"

I cut him off with a finger to his lips, I honestly considered kissing him but that seemed like it might be a bit too much for the Usuratonkachi to handle at the moment. So I set there for a

couple of seconds with my index and middle finger covering his mouth. I had been looking at my fingers whishing it was my own lips that had silenced him instead, before I looked up into

the cerulean eyes that had plagued my subconscious. I had killed plenty of people and none of their eye's, with the exclusion of my brother's, had haunted me. I hadn't killed Naruto that

day at the Valley of the End or any of those other times, but I had intended to, and that's what kills me inside. He could be dead, **I** could have killed him, this beautiful person who never

gave up and always believed in others, _**in me**__._ Could have died. Could Have died trying to save me from myself. I've disappointed him. No matter how much I hate that, I can't change it. I

can't let Danzo and the council get away with what they've done, nor will I. But do I tell him that, do I tell him what the leaders of his beloved village are really capable of? I don't know.

This is what I always hated about being near the Dobe I always lost my focus. He always managed to confuse me and disrupt my though process.

"I came to see you. Yes, I'm Akatski. No, I'm not gonna drag you back to their base. My reasons for joining Akatski are complicated. Yes I had only wanted to kill Itachi, but again that's

complicated. No, I'm not going back to Konoha. And I don't really give a damn if Sakura is happy."

I replied to the questions asked in the order asked, a feat, considering the distraction of having my fingers on his lips, where they still were. I slowly lowered my hand.

"You came to see me Teme? Why?" The quizzical look in the blondes eye was annoyingly cute.

"Yes. I was near by and I just thought I make sure you didn't do something stupid, like dieing." I replied with a small smirk, not a smile, I don't 'smile'.

"Hey! I'm not one to die so easily I defeated Pain or Nagato. And I'm still gonna make you take your sorry ass back to the village, and serve under me when I'm Hokage." He huffed and

crossed his arms.

What the hell was I thinking? What am I supposed to tell him? And how do I tell him?

I took a deep breath and decided that it would probably be best to just tell him every thing and hope for the best. I honestly had no idea why but my instincts were telling me to and a

shin obi's instincts are nothing to scoff at.

"Come on Naruto let's get comfortable and I'll explain." I said quietly, he seemed to have noticed my hesitation because once we both stood he grabbed my hand and said

"Lead the way Teme!"

I had to admit, silently and grudgingly to myself, that his hand in my was so comforting that I felt my chest swell. Maybe we could figure out how to make this work some how, I mean it's

Naruto the number one unexpected ninja, maybe he's got a perspective on this I haven't considered. Unlikely, but possible. So with that hope and his hand in mine that I lead him to the

small cave I had left my things in.

* * *

OK so double space, yes, no. I did it that way cause I got so irritated reading a fic with the words all scrunched to close together and then I though Oh NO!!! what If that's what people think when reading my stories. So double space.

Yep yep, I'm working currently on a new Sasu Naru fic that is rusty as of right now but the plot hit me like lighting and I figure why the hell not maybe someone will like it so keep an eye out for it I should have it up soon. Also it was one of those ideas that wouldn't GTFO (get the fuck out) of my head lol

Love ya'll

Momo


	5. Chapter 5

HERE I AM TO WRITE A STORY!!! I know I'm crazy, I moved across the entire country!!! And now I have no internet at home, so now if I want to read a fic or post an update I have to take my laptop to the library and as I live in the middle of nowhere the library is rarely open so life is hard. I also must work around school. My teachers, they hate me, why else would they give me so much work? Anyway I shall not give up and shall continue to try my very best to write yaoi goodness.

I do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

I couldn't believe this was happening, I still had watery eyes. I was surprised that the teme hadn't jerked his hand away yet, his hand was chilled from the cold, but was quickly warming

up in my own. I memorized the feel of his hand, rough but soft. I don't know how he managed to keep his hands soft, there were some rough spots from gripping kunai. I memorized his f

ace, what I could see of it. Still pale, just as it had been when I'd seen him at Orochimaru's hide out. His clothing was different though, thank god, I mean a purple bow??? Really? I

wanted to yell, punch him in the face, and hug him all at once. I didn't think any of those would go over well so I settled for enjoying the contact between our hands.

***Sasuke P.O.V.***

I could tell he was watching me while we walked, studying me for changes, I was doing the same thing. He looked the same as he had outside of Orochimaru's, maybe his hair was a bit

longer. Something about his chakra felt slightly different. I suppose if he really did complete sage training that would explain it. I'll have to remember to ask. We reached the entrance to t

he cave, which was hidden behind a waterfall.

"This sure brings back memories!" Naruto called shaking water from his now damp hair.

"You can let go now dobe" I secretly thrilled when he gripped tighter for a second before dropping my hand and proclaiming that I was a stupid teme. I chuckled a little and lit a fire.

Naruto sat down next to the wall nearest the fire and I sat across from him. The cave was narrow if either of us stretched ours legs out we'd be on top of the other. We sat in silence for

a long while before Naruto broke the silence.

"I don't know how long this explanation is gonna take, but the others are bound to notice that I left a shadow clone come morning."

**(Author's note: You'll have to read the later shipuden to understand. I really didn't want to write the whole thing, so got to , or MangaFox, or any free online manga sites)**

"

Right." so I launched into my explanation. I told him what had happened after I had last seen him at the hide out. How I defeated Orochimaru, gathered my team, and defeated Itachi.

Madara's tale about what had really happened to cause Itachi to massacre the Uchiha clan. And how I was going to destroy Danzo, and the council. I conveniently left out my plans to

destroy Konoha.

"… HOW COULD THEY DO THAT!!! MAKE HIM KILL HIS OWN FAMILY? THAT"S JUST WRONG! NOONE SHOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT!"

"Calm down Naruto. That's why I'm going to destroy Konoha" ops

"WHAT!!!! YOUR GONNA DO WHAT!?" he began yelling again

"They let it happen. The people of konoha are just as guilty!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? THEY DIDN"T GIVE THE ORDER THEY DIDN"T EVEN KNOW UNTIL IT HAPPENED!!!"

"No they just let the corrupt leaders remain in power."

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!!! YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME FIRST, THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL JUST LET YOU GET AWAY WITH ATTACKING INNOCENT PEOPLE."

"Naruto, you of all people should want vengeance. Think of how they treated you! Can you honestly say they don't deserve to be hurt as you have been."

"NO I DON"T THEY FEARED WHAT THEY DIDN"T UNDERSTAND!! AND THEY HAD REASON TO FEAR." he paused and continued quietly "When you defeated Orochimaru, I had fought him just

prior to that. I lost control, Kyubi took me over and I very nearly killed Sakura! The people of Konoha had a good reason to fear me. In there minds it was good reason."

"Naruto you had no control over that!"

"I DID! I LET MY ANGER GET THE BEST OF ME, AND I NEARLY KILLED SOMEONE, NOT JUST SOMEONE SAKURA!"

"Why were you so angry?" I hissed out, I couldn't help but feel angry at what he'd said, he could have killed me, well not really, at the valley of the end. And as usual he revolves around

Sakura.

"I don't know" Naruto said quietly he wouldn't look at me. I grabbed his shoulders and made him face towards me

"Why were you angry?" apparently he had reached his emotional breaking point.

"BECAUSE HE HAD YOU!!! OROCHIMARU JUST CAME AND TOOK YOU FROM ME" he looked shocked at himself before adding, "from us, team seven. Sakura and Kakashi and I"

"Naruto…" I could only speak his name as he slid away from my hands and went back to leaning against the wall and staring into the fire. The light from the flames danced across his face,

making him look wild, and beautiful. I could see a blush on his face, like he'd said too much. I wanted to kiss him, I want him. He had chased me for three years, surely he wasn't just

being a loyal friend. I mean he'd go to the ends of the earth to help someone but… I…

And then I did something that would prove either monumentally stupid or highly intelligent.

I Kissed him. I grabed the front of his shirt, the look of surprise then the glare that followed indicated that he though I would punch him. I kept my eyes open enough to see the angry

blue eyes widen in shock when I pressed my lips firmly against his.

* * *

Oh no cliff hanger. Will Naruto kiss him back? Will he punch him in the face and storm off? Will sasuke throw him down on the cave floor and make passionate love to him? Hmm… I rather like the sound of that but I'm not sure???? LOL found out next chapter!!

Reviews fill my heart with joy. Love ya'll


	6. Chapter 6

Well I've been gone for forever, I know but, well, between a psychotic English teacher, a hard core government teacher, and everything else I lose track of things. So here we are sorry for

taking so long.

I do Not own Naruto.

Naruto P.O.V.

I felt his lips on mine, soft and warm. His hand snaked around my waist, and he pulled me until my chest was pressed against his. I let my eyes slip closed. I was… confused, exhilarated,

frightened, and peaceful all in one moment. He sucked my top lip then my bottom and released them both to slide his tongue into my mouth. After an intricate and enthralling dance he let

go. I could still feel his breath on my face and he still had me pressed tightly to him. I slid my eyes open to look into his imploring ones. _please accept me! Please accept me! _the black

depths practically screamed to me. His face held all the slight signs that only someone who knew him really well could see. He had a slight ridge in between his eyebrows, his lips -which

are amazingly soft- were pressed tightly together, the muscles tensed all thorough his body. His slackened his grip and began to turn away, I grabed his face and pulled him into another

kiss deeper then the first. His shocked quickly disappeared and he laid me on the cold stone floor, still kissing me, his hands running everywhere on my upper body. I kept my hands still,

one on his shoulder and the other at the base of his neck. He broke for air and we locked eyes for a few minutes telling each other everything that could be need be said. His lips trailed

hot fire down my neck and to my collar bone where he was unfastening the claps on my cloak.

Aww you must wait more, sorry. Lol, I sincerely apologize for slowness. I know way short it'll be longer next time


	7. NOTICE

I Hope they dnt mind but I copy pasted this from snarryfan19 's chapter and thought hell yeah lets share this

"Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ashi-Eiketsu

Momoluvsu13

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this."

Every thing in quotes is her writing except where I added my user name also theres a website where you can sign a petition too

**Below is the place to sign up and stop the destruction of this place. (take out the spaces and the brackets)**

www. change . [org] / petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


End file.
